


Головология

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Одна история из детства патриция.





	Головология

В Овцепиках праздновали... 

Правильнее будет, конечно, сказать, что Овцепики гуляли. Потому как не было ни одного человека ни по ту, ни по эту сторону гор, не пришедшего поздравить молодоженов. Ну, или хотя бы на укипиловку, которой так славился дом невесты. 

Сама невеста славилась тем, что образованные люди называли не то «изюминкой», не то «червоточинкой». Впрочем, и то, и другое было неправдой. Глядя на эту невысокую, юркую женщину с румяными, как осенняя падалка, щечками, можно было представить не меньше фунту изюма, а еще скорее даже кровяные колбаски, моченые с брусникой яблоки, соленые ядреные огурчики… в общем, сегодня выдавали замуж Гиту Ягг. 

Кругленькую, словно сбитую из массы постоянно движущихся шариков, фигуру невесты не портил ни довольно сильно округлившийся животик, ни аппетит, с которым она налегала на уже упомянутые кровяные колбаски. Её вообще было трудно чем-то испортить. 

Жених - здоровенный детина, будто высеченный из цельного куска камня, со смущенной улыбкой принимал поздравления и дружеские похлопывания по плечу от каждого представителя мужской половины населения Овцепиков. 

На празднике были все… хотя нет, не совсем все. Маленький мальчик в коротких бархатных (а оттого ужасно жарких) штанишках и ярко-голубой рубашечке незаметно отделился от группы празднующих и медленно, постоянно оглядываясь, направился в сторону леса. 

Далеко ему идти не пришлось, так как в те времена лес начинался чуть ли не на заднем дворе. Синие глазенки малыша возбужденно поблескивали, он всё еще опасался погони, но цель уже была близка. К счастью, в изгороди нашлась гнилая ветвь, открывающая проход как раз для его щупленького тельца. Мальчик проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель и словно попал в другой мир. 

Нет, шум и гомон праздника по-прежнему были слышны, да и запахи съестного, витающие в воздухе, были далеки от тех, которыми должен был быть наполнен лес. Но здесь были деревья, птицы, чистый, весело журчащий ручеек и она. 

Довольно высокая черноволосая девушка сидела прямо на земле и смотрела на воду. Она обернулась, когда маленький мальчик, нервно одернув штанишки, подошел ближе. 

\- Что тебе надо, мальчик? – высокомерным тоном уже совершенно взрослого человека, разговаривающего с ребенком (если вам было семнадцать, вы знаете, что я имею в виду), спросила она. 

Мальчик гордо задрал нос, хотя подбородок его немного дрожал. 

\- Меня зовут мистер Витинари, - важно заявил он звенящим от напряжения голосом. – И никак иначе, понятно тебе? 

Девушка прищурилась. 

\- О, малыш Хэв, - фыркнула она. – Зачем же так официально со мной, простой деревенщиной… 

Она произнесла это таким тоном, что ни у кого бы и мысли в голову не пришло назвать или хотя бы посчитать её этой самой «простой деревенщиной». Но мальчику было не до этого. 

\- Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – восторженно спросил он. – Значит, ты та, кого я искал! Настоящая ведьма. 

\- Ведьмы не бывают ненастоящие, - назидательно ответила девушка. – Перед тобой или ведьма, или нет. А что касается твоего имени… Это ведь твоя мать вчера весь вечер кричала после вашего приезда «Хэвлок, не гоняй куриц!»?.. 

Мальчик поморщился, как от сказанной вслух бестактности, но глаз не отвел. 

\- Так ты ведьма или нет? – требовательно повторил он. 

\- Ну предположим, - девушка снова потеряла всякий интерес к собеседнику и уставилась на бегущую воду. – Тебе-то что? 

\- Я вообще согласился ехать в эту дыру из Морпорка только ради встречи с ведьмой, - шепотом ответил Витинари. – Кузина сказала мне, где я смогу тебя найти. 

\- Кузина? – усмехнулась девушка. – Я еще поговорю с твоей кузиной, когда у неё закончится медовый месяц. Про овцепиковских ведьм. А что ты хотел от ведьмы? 

\- Ведьма должна исполнить три моих желания! – торжественно произнес малыш и во все глаза уставился на девушку. 

\- Не поняла, - молодая ведьма даже перестала пялиться на воду. - Ты случайно не перепутал, малыш? С Санта-Хрякусом? Или с Зубной Феей? С Феей-Крестной, наконец? -   
Она встала и выпрямилась во весь рост. Голос её стал угрожающим: - Ты где-то здесь видишь палочку и тыквы? А может, даже бубенчики?! 

Может, ему показалось, но волосы на голове девушки словно зашевелились сами по себе, а где-то вдалеке прогрохотал гром, и что-то блеснуло. А может, это просто взорвался котел с жарким. Хэвлок, которому теперь приходилось смотреть на девушку снизу вверх, нервно сглотнул, но упрямо выпятил подбородок. 

\- Ты должна мне помочь! – твердо сказал он. 

Девушка снова села. 

\- Настойчивый малыш, - сказала она спокойно. – И что же ты хочешь? 

Глаза мальчика заблестели. 

\- Хочу быть богатым, и знаменитым… и самым главным… хочу быть королем! – быстро проговорил он. 

\- Королем можно стать, только если твой папа – король. Или женившись на принцессе, - насмешливо улыбнувшись, растолковала ему девушка. – Разве твой папа – король? 

\- Нет, - помотал головой Хэвлок. И быстро добавил: - И на принцессе я жениться не хочу! Фу, гадость какая! 

\- Но королем ты быть хочешь, - уточнила девушка. 

\- Неужели никак по другому нельзя? – жалобно спросил Витинари. 

\- Ну почему же, - она пожала плечами. – Я слышала, что на одном острове… то ли Фу, то ли Фи, один король заточен в темницу. Правда, ему приходится носить железные подштанники, но это ведь мелочи, верно? Зато он король. Я думаю, он с удовольствием поменяется с тобой и даже ничего дополнительно не попросит. Отличная сделка! Только нужно поспешить, пока его крысы не съели. 

\- Я так не хочу, - замотал головой мальчик. – Я не хочу к крысам. 

\- Что значит "не хочешь"? Все короли попадают к крысам или бывают убиты собственными подданными. Это же известно! 

\- Но я хочу править, а не к крысам! – жалобно сказал малыш. 

\- А при чем здесь король? – удивилась ведьма. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Мальчик сосредоточенно обдумывал услышанное, а девушка флегматично разглядывала какой-то цветок. 

\- Я понял, - наконец сказал Хэв. – Это вроде как про джиннов: выбирай желание очень внимательно, а то будешь, как последний дурак, тысячу лет торчать в банке из-под томатов? 

\- Ну что-то вроде, - согласилась девушка. – Когда точно знаешь, что хочешь получить, шансы на это изрядно повышаются. Это простая головология, малыш. 

Хэвлок даже проигнорировал обидное обращение «малыш», так глубоко он задумался. 

\- А чем-нибудь волшебным ты меня можешь одарить? – жалобно спросил он. – Три желания… 

\- Шустрый мальчонка, - фыркнула она. – Давай так: волшебный подарок и пару советов? 

Витинари с сосредоточенным видом пожевал травинку и, смешно нахмурив выгоревшие на солнце брови, кивнул. 

\- Неплохая сделка, - важно произнес он. 

\- Несомненно, - согласилась ведьма и встала, отряхивая юбку от налипшего мусора. – Иди сюда. Так что ты хочешь? Богатства? Власти? 

\- Возможности выбирать! – неожиданно выдохнул мальчик и выжидающе уставился на ведьму. 

Девушка усмехнулась. 

\- Смотри, - она сложила вместе пальцы правой руки в щепоть. – Когда ты щелкнешь рукой вот так, - она показала, – перед лицом человека, он забудет всё, что говорил до этого. А теперь пара советов. Во-первых, эта возможность не бесконечна, и я не могу сказать, один у тебя шанс или тьма-тьмущая. И, во-вторых, - она наклонилась к задумчиво рассматривающему собственную щепоть мальчику. – Запомни, на ведьм это не действует.  
Хэвлок, уже сложивший пальцы для щелчка, поспешно спрятал руку в карман. Тень какого-то смешанного чувства промелькнула на его лице. 

Злость? Страх? Благодарность? 

Впрочем, разве такие чувства могут быть доступны мальчику? Скорее всего, это тень от надвигающейся тучи. 

\- Беги к маме, - легонько подтолкнула мальчика ведьма и зловеще захохотала. – Беги, а то… 

И он побежал. Ни разу не оглянувшись, как и советовали в любой стоящей сказке, пока не уткнулся в терпко пахнущий передник тетки - матери невесты. 

А ведьма еще долго хохотала, а когда остановилась, лицо её было серьезным. 

\- Надеюсь, я не навредила этому смешному ребенку, - озабоченно пробормотала она. - Хотя головология еще никому не вредила. 

И Эсмеральда Ветровоск побрела в сторону дома. 

Спустя годы 

Лорд Витинари сложил пальцы правой руки в щепоть, словно собираясь щелкнуть ими перед лицом главы Гильдии Убийц, затем внимательно посмотрел на свою руку и перевел взгляд на собеседника. Под этим холодным взглядом синих льдистых глаз убийца поёжился. Витинари наклонился к собеседнику и тихо, но внятно сказал: 

\- Ты ведь забудешь об этом разговоре, не правда ли?  
\- К-каком разговоре? – промямлил глава Гильдии. – Не было никакого разговора. Я только что зашел… и уже ухожу! – поспешил добавить он, пятясь к выходу. 

Да уж, что-что, а сообразительности у главы Гильдии было не отнять. Потому он, впрочем, и был до сих пор главой. 

Витинари посмотрел ему вслед и разжал пальцы. 

\- Ничего, может, пригодится когда-нибудь, - прошептал он и усмехнулся.


End file.
